sekaionifandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Krismann
Sophie Krismann (ゾフィ・クリスマン) is an anomaly Alice that participates in the invasion of Maze. She lives in Germany, and became an anomaly on the second night. She seems to be psychotic, and is almost always wearing a pair of unplugged headphones through which she believes she can hear the voices of gods. Her symptoms of Alice in Wonderland syndrome are twice as intense as those of other Alices. According to her profile, she was abandoned by her parents due to unspeakable circumstances and grew up in an orphanage. Appearance Sophie has light colored hair in a bowlcut, and is always wearing headphones. She wears a long sleeved dress with a rectangular neckline and knee high black boots. Her eyes are light colored with long eyelashes, and she is often seen winking or with both eyes closed. She is 168 cm tall (5'5"). World Devil form Sophie's half-devil form is a fusion type, seen when she latches onto an artificial Devil in Maze. She has an insectlike body with several winglike attachments that allow her to combine with Devils. This implies that when she was choosing which traits she wanted to have as a devil, she thought of the ability to fuse with other creatures as ideal. After she combines with the supercomputer of Maze and outlives her use to the computer, she is expelled from it and is missing the appendages that allow her to attach herself to Devils. Her half-devil form floats, appearing to be based at least partially on a butterfly. She has targets on each of her "wings", headphones with targets over each ear, a collar with a zipper-like stripe leading to another target on her chest, and two horizontal stripes at the bottom of her body. She has no legs, and her arms are black. The appearance of her face and hair have not changed at all. Personality Sophie is always listening to her headphones with a small smile on her face. She seems to be very perceptive, asking Seshio who he is behind his Cheshire Devil form. Her Cheshire Devil, Shizu, tells her that whenever she opens her mouth something bad happens, and asks her to remain quiet. Sophie seems content to obey the request. She appears to have no concern for her own well being if it conflicts with the orders of the gods she hears, and she does not hold any order to be more important than those she receives from her headphones, attacking Eve Heartfield without hesitation when she is ordered to and sparing Seki Hijiri because Violouki "did not wish him to die". Sophie is heavily affected by the voice she hears from her headphones, which dictates her actions, feelings, and values. She believes this voice is that of the god "Violouki". In the timeline of Maze, the first Observer to go to Zera was named Olouki, and never returned. According to Sophie's profile page, Olouki first appeared on Zera 100 years before in the German Reich. It is also stated that Sophie inherited a "bad influence" from Olouki. In Maze, Sophie accidentally received signals from the supercomputer running Maze. She immediately reacted to it as if it were the voice of Violouki, and rushed to the voice's origin, submitting completely to it and asking to become one with it. The supercomputer appears to have no concept of who or what Violouki may be, but takes advantage of Sophie's request to absorb her into its body in order to use her as a medium for communication with the other anomalies. Trivia *In katakana, her name is written with a "z" sound, as in Zophi. *It is never explained what prompted her to become an anomaly, but it is possible that she was acting on the orders of Violouki. *Sophie and the other anomalies are all fourteen years old. Seshio states that this is completely due to chance, which seems unlikely, but there is no other reason ever given. *She is the only one in the world who can use all five senses to perceive things only Alices can sense, even when not in contact with mirrors. *One could interpret Sophie as having one or more forms of synesthesia coupled with Alice in Mirrorland syndrome. Category:Characters Category:Zera Category:Alice Category:Anomalies